Flores para el guerrero
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Después de su derrota a manos de Gaara en el examen de Chunin, Lee recibe a un visitante inesperado mientras está en el hospital.


Flores para el guerrero

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana e hizo que las finas y blancas cortinas se balancearan un poco. Llenó la habitación del hospital con el agradable aroma de un día de verano tardío.

Lee acostado en la cama de la habitación, vestido con el camisón turquesa del hospital, el brazo y la pierna enyesados. Solo habían pasado tres días desde su devastadora pelea del examen de Chunin contra Gaara. Desde entonces, Lee se sintió abatido como no lo había hecho desde sus días en la Academia. Los ninjas médicos necesitaban realizar más pruebas, pero habían dejado claro que las lesiones eran muy, muy graves. Ninguno de ellos lo había dicho en voz alta todavía, pero Lee sintió que su existencia como shinobi estaba en peligro. Sin nada que lo distrajera, tuvo grandes problemas para eliminar cualquier pensamiento de tener que dejar de ser un shinobi.

Recuerdos de su lucha contra Gaara seguían regresando. Lee no guardó rencor; él no era el tipo de Sin embargo, no pudo contener una punzada de amargura ante la perspectiva de perder su vida como shinobi. Y, por supuesto, ante lo cerca que estuvo de ganar. Si Gaara no hubiera recibido la peor parte de ese último golpe con su arena, Lee habría ganado.

,Tan cerca... Estaba tan cerca de alcanzarlos…'

Había otros tres que Genin Lee quería pelear por encima de todo: Uzumaki Na-ruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Neji. Sin embargo, desde que comenzó a entrenarse para los exámenes de Chunin, Lee había sentido que los tres se estaban fortaleciendo a un ritmo que ya no podía seguir. Todo lo que quería era luchar contra ellos o al lado de ellos como iguales. Gaara había superado la segunda ronda del examen a la velocidad del rayo y sin siquiera un solo rasguño. Si Lee hubiera logrado derrotarlo, podría haberse llamado verdaderamente igual a los otros y desafiarlos con confianza.

,Mira donde terminé.'

La incapacidad de no hacer nada casi lo estaba volviendo loco. Lee siempre había sido un niño de mucha energía, su cuerpo ansiaba moverse. Tener que permanecer quieto durante tanto tiempo fue un esfuerzo para él. Por desgracia, tal como estaban las cosas, estaba prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de entrenamiento o ejercicio.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, breaking the silence.

El sonido llegó tan inesperado, que Lee tardó unos instantes en registrarse.

,¿Quien podría ser? Gai-sensei solo se fue hace dos horas.'

¿O el Jonin decidió aparecer por segunda vez por segunda vez? ¿Podría ser Neji? ¿Naruto? O tal vez incluso – puede atraverse a pensarlo - ¿Sakura?

Curioso, llamo: „¡Entrar!"

La puerta se abrio. Para su sorpresa, no reconoció a la chica que entró. Tenía un largo y hermoso cabello castaño y hermosos ojos marrones claros, casi dorados. Ella parecía familiar, aunque Lee no podía recordar dónde la había visto. ¿Se había equivocado de habitación?

„Uhm… ¿Lee-san?"

Aparentemente, ella estaba exactamente donde quería estar. La niña entró, con las manos por alguna razón detrás de su espalda. ¿Dónde la había visto Lee antes ...?

„ Un buen día a ti", dijo él, todavía muy sorprendido. „¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

„No sé si me recuerdas... pero soy Yakumo Kurama."

Volvió a Lee inmediatamente. „ ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora recuerdo! Una vez estuviste con Kurenai-sensei, observándonos a Gai-sensei ya mí entrenándonos. También me ha hablado un poco de ti. Tienes un genjutsu kekkei genkai."

Los recuerdos brillaron delante de su mente. De una niña completamente perturbada por los estragos que sus poderes habían inventado.

Los ojos de Yakumo se iluminaron. Debía estar muy feliz de que la hubiera reconocido. El experto en taijutsu de pelo negro descubrió, para su propia sorpresa, que le gustaría ver esa sonrisa más a menudo.

Ella también parecía ser muy tímida, ya que se tomó unos momentos hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo.

„Sí, es soy yo." Ella se retorció un poco antes de las siguientes palabras. „Yo... escuché lo que te pasó en el examen de Chunin. Y entonces yo... yo quería visitarte."

Sus mejillas se volvieron un bonito color rosa mientras rápidamente sacaba sus brazos hacia adelante desde detrás de su espalda. Ahora Lee podía ver lo que ella había escondido allí. Era un pequeño, pero hermoso paquete de flores.

Por primera vez desde su derrota ante Gaara, Lee sintió una oleada de felicidad nuevamente e incluso sonrió. Tomó cuidadosamente las flores de Yakumo y las olió. Olían muy bien además de su buena apariencia.

„Que son hermosas. Muchas gracias, Yakumo."

Que una chica a la que apenas conocía quería visitarlo en el hospital e incluso le había regalado flores, hizo que Lee se sintiera feliz por primera vez desde que llegó aqui. Significaba que no solo era bonita, sino que también tenía un buen corazón y realmente se preocupaba por él, un chico que apenas conocía.

Ver su alegría pareció hacer feliz a Yakumo también. Se sonrió a sí misma de esa manera que las personas lo hacían cuando estaban felices de hacer felices a otras personas. Pidiéndole que esperara un momento, ella salió de la habitación y rápidamente regresó con un jarrón, que ya contenía agua. Lo sostuvo, mientras Lee colocaba suavemente las flores en él, luego ponía el jarrón en la mesita de noche.

„Disfrutaré observándolos mientras estén en flor", dijo Lee con una amplia sonrisa. „Muchas, muchas gracias de nuevo, Yakumo. Ya hacen esta habitación sombría mucho más colorida."

„Bueno…" La rosa volvió a sus mejillas. „Fuiste muy valiente. He oído a gente hablar de Gaara con quien peleaste. Me encontré con él en la calle justo ayer. Él es... aterrador. Me rendería o huiría incluso antes de enfrentarlo en la batalla. Que casi le ganes fue increíble."

Esa última frase aún picada. Sin embargo, como también contenía un cumplido, a Lee no le molestaba demasiado.

„Me estás halagando", dijo, tímidamente rascándose la nuca.

„No. Realmente eres un gran shinobi, Lee."

Algo dentro de su corazón se derritió. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Yakumo se inclinó.

„Me temo que tengo que ir ahora. Me espera un recado." Se detuvo otra vez. „¿Puedo… puedo visitarte de nuevo alguna vez?"

El rostro de Lee probablemente se iluminó con un millón de vatios de lo contento que estaba. No podía creer que Yakumo había pedido volver a verlo.

„¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡Eres bienvenido en cualquier momento!"

„Eso es genial. Hasta pronto entonces."

Y con eso, Yakumo abrió la puerta y se fue.

Lee yacía en su cama, con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos en el fresco ramo de flores.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla. Y sus heridas parecían un poco menos graves, también.

„"

„"


End file.
